I thought I knew you
by can'tstopthemusic7
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are dating. But Rose starts to doubt that this "snake" isn't actually an egocentric boy just like all the other Slytherins.


A/N Hi guys! So, I actually wrote this story in another acount, but for some misterious reason the story just dissapeared..puff, yeah so, I did another account and here it is. Hope you guys enjoy this and leave a review if you have any ideas on how the story should go or any mistakes you've seen. Byeee

Rose PVO

So Albus? What do you think I should do? "Okay", says Albus, "Just let me sink this in…my dear cousin is dating a snake!" "But let me

explain, Albus" I say. "No!" he cuts me. "It's Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy! Your dad will freak if he finds out!" "Yeah, I know. But I'm sure he

will understand once he sees he's nothing like his dad Draco. He's kind, and sweet and so hot" I laugh. But Albus just sits there in front

of me looking upset. "Please Albus", I say, "You and Lily are the only ones who know about me and Scorpius. I told you guys, because I

know you wouldn't say anything, and because I know you will love me the same despite who I'm dating. Right?" "Well after that, said

Albus, how could I say I don't?" Now it's his turn to laugh. "Don't worry Rosie, I won't tell, and I'm sure Lily won't either." "Thanks cousin.

It means a lot to me, I say, Now, I hope you don't mind, but I have to go. I'm going to see my boyfriend." Albus stares at me with

amazement. "But it's after midnight! Please don't say you're going to be all cuddly together, because I will hex him!" "Not telling Albus, I

say. But don't wait up!" He tried to stop me, but I was out of the common room before he could even stand up.

Scorpius and I had both agreed not to tell anyone, because we knew how our parents hated each other, and we didn't want to be the

centre of attention at Hogwarts. Though I couldn't keep it a secret for long. I told Lily Luna Potter, (my cousin) 2 weeks after we started

dating, and Albus Severus Potter, (Lily's brother), 1 month later. Anyway, I'm walking towards the dungeons, when suddenly, 2 strong

hands pick me up and lift me up in the air. I saw a blonde, blue-eyed boy smirking at me. "Hey gorgeous, he said, were you looking for

someone?" God he was hot. "Well I certainly was, I said. But I've just found him". He leans in and kisses me full on the lips. "Scorp! I say,

obviously when the kiss has finished, "Someone could see us!" He smiles, and says "don't worry babe, it's one o'clock in the morning,

they're all asleep". "Not everyone", we hear behind us. My heart stops as I see Professor Mc Gonagall staring at us. Scorpius puts me

down on the floor (I didn't even remember I was up there, damn, It felt so good). "Weasley, Malfoy, my office, now." she said. We both

follow her and I feel so scared, that it felt as if my legs were moving on their own. She's going to call our parents, and everyone's going

to find out, I couldn't help but shake at the thought of that. But then, Scorp grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "don't worry;

I'll be right by your side. Always". That made me fell much more confident. So, before entering the Professor's office, still holding hands, I

took a big breath and prepared myself to be interrogated.

"You've got 5 minutes to explain yourselves", said Mc Gonagall. "Emm….yeah, so we're kind of, sort of dating" I said, blushing

immediately. "2 months" said Scorpius, clearing it up. "Do your parents know?" she said. "Well, er… we were thinking of telling everyone

tomorrow, so they're bound to find out eventually" I said. "Okay, so just one more thing, the professor said. Do I have to give you guys

THE TALK or can we pretend I've never seen anything? I jumped in "No thank you, Professor Mc Gonagall, I already got the talk from my

mum when I was about 12. Now I'm 16. No need to repeat that conversation again, thank you". She looked relieved. "Then I most hope

Miss Hermione Weasley has given you the most accurate information" "I'm sure she has, my boyfriend said. Now, it is late Professor, so

excuse us, but we should get going". We were getting up when suddenly Mc Gonagall changed her expression and said "I'm letting you

go now, but no more snogging in the halls after curfew, understood? Now go, before I change my mind. Be careful and don't make noise.

You probably don't want to get caught by Peeves or Filch." We quickly made a run for it and when we got to the Gryffindor portrait, Scorp

and I couldn't help but laugh. "You do know she only let us go 'cause your family is the Golden Trio right? "He said. "Oh shut up Malfoy", I

said and gave him a kiss. He got serious right after, took my hands and told me "So… do you want to tell people about us? I only told Mc

Gonagall about it because I was hoping she would let us go." "Of course I do, Scorpius" I said, and he hugged me tightly. "Tomorrow at

breakfast?" I said. "It's a date", he said. "Well, we should probably get some sleep Scorp" I said. "Yeah, you're right, he told me, see you

in a couple of hours gorgeous. Love you Rosie." Love you too love" I said. We kissed until the Fat Lady behind us coughed, making us

laugh. We separated and I entered the common room. I went to my Head Girl room and laid in my bed. Best night ever. With that I fell

asleep.

 **SCORPIUS PVO**

I'm having breakfast at my table when Rose walks into the dining room. God, she's hot. She's with Lily (her cousin) and they're both

laughing about something. I can't help but stare. She is wearing that dress I like so much and her bright red hair is in a high ponytail.

Suddenly, she looks at me and winks. I wink back. It's action time. I stand up and go to the Gryffindor table, where she's already at. I

approach her and we kiss. The whole Hall is silent. Hugo (Rose's brother) and James (Lily's brother) stand up with their wands pointing

at me. But Rose quickly looks at them and they sit down, not looking too happy. I'm going to have to respond to her whole family, and

trust me, she has a lot. So, I go back to my table, finish my breakfast ASAP and go back to Rose, so that she doesn't have to face

everyone on her own. I see her eating toast and having a not so sweet conversation with James, Albus and Hugo. I go over there and

the 3 guys stop talking. I try to sound as casual as ever so I say "Hey guys! What's up? Everything ok?" James stands up, looks at me

and says "No, everything is NOT okay. You know why? Because I just found out that a snake is dating my cousin. And oh! What do we

have here? THAT SNAKE IS YOU!" " Look Malfoy, Hugo said, I respect you're dating my sis, but if you break her heart or if this is just

some stupid game, trust me, you'll have to get passed me. You've been warned." That's when Rose lost it. "Will you guys leave me alone

for Merlin's sake? I'm 16, and last time I checked I'm mature enough to decide who I'm going to date. Lets go Scorp, you and I are

spending some alone time today". I held her by her waist and we leave the dining room. Everyone is shocked. Man, she's fierce.

BTW, I'l be uploading a new chapter next thursday the lattest, bye


End file.
